La pregunta
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Una charla entre amigos, una pregunta poco usual. Algunos años han pasado y ahora a Shikamaru le toca esperar. Forma parte del universo "En el hospital"


Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. AlenDarkStar solo toma prestados a sus personajes para creer este fic.

Advertencia: Este fic forma parte del universo de: "La Espera" y "Redención" pero no es necesario leerlos para entenderlo. Gracias por leer.

**La Pregunta**

— ¿Crees que deberíamos casarnos? —preguntó Ino de manera distraída mientras movía el trozo de carne en su mano.

—Me parece razonable—respondió Shikamaru después de una breve pausa, a pesar de tratarse de un tema serio su voz denotaba aburrimiento.

Ambos se encontraban en la barbacoa de Konoha, lugar donde acostumbraban reunirse, en aquella ocasión Chouji no había podido ir ya que estaba en una cita con Karui. Ambos shinobis tardaron en comprender las palabras de su compañero pues él nunca rechazaba algo que se relacionara con la comida. Ambos estaban de acuerdo en algo, aquel noviazgo podría llegar a formalizarse.

No había mucha gente en la barbacoa por lo que podían hablar con libertad ¿el motivo? No lo sabían aunque dudaban que se tratara de algo grave. Los chismes en Konoha se esparcían a gran velocidad, algo que no había cambiado con el tiempo, pero tomando en cuenta los últimos eventos dudaban que alguien estuviera interesado en la conversación de dos grandes amigos. Naruto y Sasuke, los hombres más solicitados de la aldea habían abandonado la soltería por lo que esa era la noticia del momento, para las fangirls de ambos shinobis fue un golpe duro.

—Sakura me dijo que Sasuke le pidió matrimonio y no me quiero quedar atrás—agregó Ino con voz desafiante y su puño en alto.

— ¡Problemático! —murmuró Shikamaru con expresión cansada.

—Nos vemos luego, debo buscar a Sai—comentó Ino quien decidió ignorar el comentario de su amigo. En ese momento estaba decidida a lograr su propósito por lo que no dejaría que las palabras de Shikamaru la afectaran.

Habían pasado varios años desde que tuvieron esa conversación. Otra vez estaban reunidos, solo que en ese momento no era en la barbacoa y no estaban solo ellos dos, muchos de sus amigos estaban presentes. En esta ocasión Chouji no faltó, él estaba acompañado por Karui, su esposa, y la pequeña Chouchou, quien estaba comiendo, la niña tenía un apetito tan grande como su padre.

Habían pasado varios días desde que estuvo en el hospital, en esa misma sala. Sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro y volteó al instante, era Naruto. Lo primero que vio fue la sonrisa amable en su rostro, casi comprensiva pero él que lo conocía bien sabía que detrás de ese gesto amable se escondía una mueca burlona.

—Tranquilízate, Shikamaru, en el hospital de Konoha hay buenos doctores.

El Nara lo miró incrédulo. Le era difícil creer las palabras de su amigo, más cuando lo vio nervioso, incluso paranoico meses atrás. Recordaba lo desesperante que fue para él verlo caminar de un lado a otro y hacer la misma pregunta una y otra vez. Por un momento pensó que esa era su forma de vengarse, de inmediato descartó ese pensamiento, era demasiado absurdo el siquiera considerarlo.

— ¿Eso que tienes en tu chaqueta es…?—preguntó Shikamaru notablemente asqueado, siendo interrumpido por el Uzumaki.

—Sí, estaba cargando a Bolt cuando noté que le necesitaba un cambio de pañales—respondió Naruto, quien adoptó una expresión seria repentinamente. —Hinata dijo que se encargaría, todavía no me acostumbro a cambiar pañales pero puedo darte algunas lecciones cuando gustes.

Shikamaru prefirió callar. Podría ser un genio, especialista en crear estrategias pero en cuanto a ser padre… le faltaba mucho por aprender. Dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba Temari, continuaba cerrada, quizás era la primera vez en su vida en la que la espera se le hacía tan lenta.

— ¿Andas un pañuelo? —preguntó Naruto a la vez que sostenía su chaqueta—o algo con loo que pueda limpiarme.

Normalmente no llevaría un pañuelo consigo pero por insistencia de Ino y Temari decidió llevar uno especialmente para esa ocasión. Ambos mujeres insistieron en que debía estar preparado para cuando el momento llegara.

—Tengo malas noticias para ti, Naruto—comentó a la vez que le extendía el pañuelo. —Tu hijo no solo se parece a ti en lo físico.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo Tsunade había hecho acto de aparición. Lucía cansada pero feliz. Shikamaru inmediatamente se puso de pie y se apresuró en llegar hasta dónde la medic-ninja se encontraba. En ese momento entendía lo que Naruto pasó meses atrás pero eso era algo que no diría en voz alta.

— ¿Alguna noticia?

—Pasa y compruébalo por ti mismo—respondió Tsunade sin dejar de sonreir.

Inmediatamente Shikamaru obedeció. Abrió la puerta, lo que encontró era algo que nunca olvidaría. Temari, su esposa, estaba arropando un pequeño bulto. Divisó una mancha negra que sobresalía y de inmediato reconoció la caballera de su hijo.

—No seas vago y acércate para que puedas ver a Shikadai—le ordenó Temari, con expresión severa pero tratando de no despertar al recién nacido, quien al parecer había heredado más que la apariencia del padre.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Shikamaru al pensar en el nombre del niño, su hijo. Lo habían decidido en la barbacoa, lugar en el que Ino sugirió que deberían casarse, si bien al principio quiso negarse decidió no hacerlo pues consideró que su compañera de equipo tenía razón y ya era momento de que su relación con Temari avanzara al siguiente nivel.

Se sentía orgulloso de poder mostrarle a su hijo un mundo en paz en el cual pudiera vivir, sin que la guerra le preocupara. Esperaba que Shikadai no tuviera que pasar por los horrores que él y Temari vivieron.

— ¡Bienvenido al mundo, Shikadai!

El recién nacido abrió sus ojos, eran idénticos a los de su madre. Con mucho cuidado lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo llevó hasta su pecho. La idea de dañar al recién nacido le aterraba, eso era más peligroso que una misión rango S, o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba.

—Para ser un vago lo haces bastante bien—comentó Temari sonriente.

—Mujer problemática—respondió Shikamaru orgulloso de la familia que había formado y seguro de que nunca la cambiaría... aunque su esposa fuera problemática.


End file.
